


Meeting Auntie Nyssa

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Challenge Random Drabble The Lighthouse Cycle3
Relationships: Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak
Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Meeting Auntie Nyssa

**Title:** Meeting Auntie Nyssa  
**Rating:** PG  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Word Count:** 230

"Do you think you can train her?" Felicity asked nervously.

"Yes." Nyssa put down the coffee mug she was holding. "But would he want this for her?"

"It doesn't matter what he would have wanted." Felicity picked up the coffee pot and refilled Nyssa's mug. "He's dead and I need to prepare her for the world. Will you do it?"

Nyssa looked at the blonde haired child playing on the floor. "May I be frank with you? Sister wife to sister wife?"

Felicity smiled. "It's been awhile since you called me that but yes."

"If you want me to train her then you will have to let me do it my way. The way I was trained. Will you allow that?"

Felicity nodded. "I have no choice. You are the only one I can ask this of." Felicity walked over to Mia. "Mia, this is Auntie Nyssa. She is going to teach you how to be strong."

"Like Daddy?" Mia asked.

"Yes, just like Daddy." Felicity took her hand and walked her over to Nyssa.

Nyssa knelt down and smiled. "Hello Mia."

"Hi." Mia leaned against Felicity.

Nyssa looked up at Felicity and knew that if she didn't accept this challenge. Oliver's legacy would be in danger. Nyssa looked back at Mia. "I will teach you many things that will make you strong like your father."

"Thank you." Felicity nodded.


End file.
